


furry friend

by dracoon



Series: Past Commissions [4]
Category: 60일 지정생존자 | Designated Survivor: 60 Days (TV 2019), Life | 라이프, 너도 인간이니 | Are You Human Too? (TV), 비밀의 숲 | Stranger (TV), 시를 잊은 그대에게 | A Poem a Day (TV), 적도의 남자 | The Equator Man
Genre: Gen, Other, anyway this is all platonic, entirely self-indulgent because I can, i can explain, they get a puppy it's all cute, this is just the Ye brothers and a bunch of Joonhyuks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: After Gu Seunghyo shows off Nighty to Sangkook University Hospital, Ye Jinwoo pretends he isn't entirely jealous about having a furry friend.His sprawling family of one (1) brother and a bunch of lookalikes conspire to surprise him with one.
Relationships: Ye Jinwoo & Ye Sunwoo & Ye Jaewook & Ji Younghoon & Seo Dongjae & Lee Jangil & Oh Youngseok
Series: Past Commissions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	furry friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kechk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kechk/gifts).



> Commissioned by Twitter user @kawliflower of our co-owned AU universe [here](https://zomandfriends.tumblr.com/post/176477888672/more-ayhtyou-who-forgot-poetry-au-ideas), in case you didn't notice it got VERY out of hand.

Noeul had found Jinwoo sulking in his office, covering his face with his hand as he pretended he wasn't trying to hide matters. 

She'd laughed and ribbed him about matters, before finally managing to squeeze a confession out of him: it was about CEO Gu's adorable puppy. The other day, CEO Gu had hosted a small photoshoot at Sangkook's garden for a publicity campaign, and he'd brought his puppy Nighty to accompany him. It'd immediately turned CEO Gu into the center of attention, everyone cooing and fawning over the photogenic friend, and Noeul had noted that Jinwoo looked increasingly fed up about matters before stalking off, all while claiming he'd needed time to himself. 

The obvious conclusion stared the pediatrician dead in the face, and she shot a text off to Sunwoo about matters. They'd both known for a while about Jinwoo wanting a pet of his own, but he'd constantly tiptoed around Sunwoo's needs (despite Sunwoo shrugging and admitting it would be _his_ responsibility primarily), and seeing CEO Gu parading his adoption around was the final straw for the rest of the Ye brothers to have a little gathering about getting Jinwoo the puppy he deserved. 

Younghoon was the first to spring to action, as always, having already made a phonecall to the nearest pound and asked for every single dog available for immediate adoption to be rounded up and pictures sent to him for their personal perusal. Jaewook offered advice about owning a pet for the first time, listing down basic needs to take note for and Dongjae added onto matters to point out that raising a dog was very different from raising three children (the rest of the siblings huddled around for a luxurious cry about Dongjae's adorable kids). In the meantime, Jangil reclined on the couch across them and gave a yawn, scratching his stomach lazily while Youngseok looked up training guides- no doubt already ready to start the puppy's lessons early. 

They'd bundled up into a van with Boyoung to visit the pound Younghoon had picked out, and as Sunwoo carefully rolled into the pen, he was greeted by a throng of excited dogs of varying ages drowning him and the rest out with happy licks and wagging tails. 

"Nooooo," Jangil's hand shot out from several golden retrievers stacked over him, writhing as more dogs joined up, "Too much cute...send help..." 

"I cannot give advice in this state. Too blissful," Jaewook pointed out, resting his head on an attentive-looking corgi before beckoning more of them over, "My advice is to enjoy this while it lasts." 

Younghoon had excused himself to try and take a call, plugging his free ear in while the barking continued from the attention-hungry dogs, and Youngseok was locked in a stare-down with several Dobermans, a haughty glare in his eye before a yelp interrupted him. He turned, just in time to see Dongjae getting tackled to the ground by several dachshunds, their tails wagging as their slinky frames trailed over the startled man. Everyone seemed to have their own assigned playtime with the dogs, and Boyoung casually picked up an old Pomeranian before sinking her face into its fur. 

Sunwoo pulled himself free from an enthusiastic mongrel, snuggling it as it moved off to accept pets from Younghoon instead. "Maybe we should pick a dog that's not too big. It'll be too hard to hide otherwise," he pointed out, "If you ask me, I think I have an idea..." 

* * *

Jinwoo noted the secretive look on Sunwoo's face as he'd left for work that day, and he'd wagered that something must've happened at home again. He shook his head, thinking little about matters...until even Noeul seemed odd herself, looking in better spirits than when he'd last seen her. 

He raised a brow, curious about matters as she tried her best to dodge him even throughout lunch, and when Dr Oh had pointed out that she'd been skulking around, Jinwoo couldn't bear it anymore. He'd abruptly got up, abandoning his lunch and heading to the usual haunt he knew she inevitably hid in when she felt stressed or intended to keep a secret...

Only to find her tying a bow around a wriggling mass, cuddling it before noticing him. "Oh, uh," Noeul fumbled, putting the mass into her labcoat (Jinwoo cringed a little at the safety violation), "S-surprise?" 

Jinwoo folded his arms, raising a brow. "And who's that for?" 

Noeul walked over, took the mass and put it in his hands. The mass uncurled itself, revealing a cheery looking and attentive puppy, squirming around happily at the attention. 

Jinwoo grimaced at first, before finally, finally cracking a tiny smile about his newfound responsibility. He wagered calling home, but he knew for certain that people would get on his case...until he actually took a selfie with the puppy itself and sent it to the groupchat. 

[jinwoo]: I'm glad you all conspired to send me this.   
[jinwoo]: I love him, the health and safety violation he is.   
[sun0w0]: i love him too  
[sun0w0]: he's a happy friend ^^  
[jiyounghoon]: Wonderful! I was so worried you wouldn't like him.  
[jiyounghoon]: He was very specifically handpicked by us. Would you like some more from whence they came from?  
[jangilthefox]: omg take it a step at a time   
[jangilthefox]: jesus fucking christ we're not a pound  
[dryeline]: may I give some advice?  
[dryeline]: you might want to return the puppy to us first before an allergy reaction melts down Sangkook.  
[dryeline]: I'll come by to pick him up, just wait there   
[captainoh]: I don't understand the fuss.  
[captainoh]: I did say to leave the puppy at home.  
[jangilthefox]: and then what, it's not like anyone's at home  
[jangilthefox]: i can let him piss on your boots :P  
[weaseldongjae]: y'all petty as fuck  
[weaseldongjae]: this time I didn't do this to receive compliments but I WILL accept them  
[weaseldongjae]: anyway Jaewook's on his way to pick the pupper up  
[captainoh]: Pupper?  
[dryeline]: doggo  
[jangilthefox]: friend-shaped  
[jiyounghoon]: A good boy.  
[captainoh]: Not you too...  
[sun0w0]: i'm glad you love him though  
[sun0w0]: have you decided on a name?  
[jinwoo]: No, but soon.

He watched the other, tall doctor round the bend, his usually stiff body language eventually giving way to a radiant smile seeing Jinwoo with the puppy. Jinwoo instantly knew exactly what he'd wanted to name the puppy, even as the squirming animal was retrieved from his arms. 

Hyeonjae. The puppy was a present after all. 


End file.
